practicalmagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Magic (or Witchcraft) is the power to affect change by supernatural means. Magic can often be split into benevolent and malevolent, though depending on the situation can also be neutral. Magic is a practiced technique that connects a person to the elements and forces of nature in order to practice witchcraft. Bright Magic Bright Magic (or White Magic) is a form of sorcery that draws on benevolent energy, and may be used for positive purposes that deliberately causes help in some way (e.g. to cure or protect, to improve or restore, or for the benefit of others rather than for the profit of oneself.) In popular usage, the term "bright magic" is often used to describe any form of magic that obeys the Wiccan Rede. Dark Magic Dark Magic (or Black Magic) is a form of sorcery that draws on malevolent energy, and may be used for negative purposes that deliberately causes harm in some way (e.g. to cause destruction or misfortune, to injure or kill, or for the profit of oneself rather than for the benefit of others.) In popular usage, the term "dark magic" is often used to describe any form of magic that disobeys the Wiccan Rede. Magic Powers * Channeling: The act of invoking extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. * Divination: '''The act of divining future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. ** '''Astrology: The practice of divination through observation of the Moon, Sun, and other planets in the belief that their positions affect human behavior. ** Cartomancy: The practice of divination through the use of tarot cards. ** Clairvoyance: The practice of divination through the perception of emotions, objects, people, or physical phenomena. **'Empathy:' The practice of divination through the perception of emotions. ** Intuition: The practice of divination through the use of instinctive knowledge. ** Mediumship: The practice of divination through the communication of spirits. ** Palmistry: The practice of divination based off the features indicated on the human palm. ** Premonitions: The practice of divination through the observation and study of dreams. ** Psychometry: The practice of divination through contact with or proximity to a certain object or person. ** Rune Reading: The practice of divination based off the positions and symbols of runic stones. ** Tassomancy: The practice of divination based off the positions and symbols of tea leaves. **'Telepathy:' The practice of divination through the communication of thoughts. * Spell Casting: '''The act of changing and/or controlling events through the use of charms, hexes, rituals, etc. * '''Witches Brew: The act of brewing and concocting magical potions that contain mystical properties. *'Telekinesis': The ability to move objects or people with one's mind. * Pyrokinesis: The ability to generate fire or heat with the mind. Magic Tools *'Athames:' A ceremonial dagger with a double-edged blade that is commonly used to direct energy. *'Book of Shadows:' A family journal is documented with magical recipes, rituals, and spells. *'Candles:' A block of solid wax with an embedded wick that is commonly lit to to amplify a witch’s spell. *'Cauldrons:' A large metal pot that is commonly used to hold the ingredients for elixirs and potions. Category:Supernatural Category:Magic Category:Witchraft Category:Telekinesis